You got BURNED
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Bella gets sunburned, and guess who helps? Thats right, our Edward. But what happens when he gets to see more than he has? Will he show how much he likes it? ONE-SHOT


**READ READ READ MY AN. SERIOUSLY!!AN - OK here's another story my beta suggested. I AM working on another story. However it's going to be pretty long and since I don't want my poor readers to be anxious, I'm going to finish it THEN start posting. I'm having a little trouble with THAT particular chapter right now, cuz my computer is a whore. So gimmie some time and I'll see what I can do!! **

**THANKS TO MY BETA xTwilight18x!  
**

I was soaking up the sun on this small beach I found today because Edward and his family went on a quick hunting trip. I knew I would be in trouble when he got back, but I had to come. It was sunny! And no one was here, so I was wearing a skimpy bathing suit Alice got me the other day. I was just lying on the sand, enjoying the peace and quiet.

And now Edward is driving to his house with me in the passenger seat, in the very revealing bathing suit I might add, all because I just had to fall asleep and get a horrible sunburn on every part of my body that was in the sun. This was my face, neck, top part of my chest, stomach, and legs. It's horrible; it burns every time I move. I can't believe I fell asleep!

I shifted a little in my seat and whimpered when it burned the skin on my stomach. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"How can I help?" Edward asked, looking at me desperately, almost pleading. I lifted my hand slowly, palm up. He puts his hand in my hand. It feels so good! But my stomach hurts more…

I pull his hand toward my stomach and place it there. I sighed. "Better?" he asked. I nodded. Then I flinched. "Aww, my poor baby." Edward cooed. I pouted. "We're almost there."

"Ok." I said, quietly. He started moving his cold fingers softly, slowly over my stomach. He stopped the car and removed his hand slowly. I whimpered.

He was at my door in the next second and picked me up very carefully. He cradled me to his chest and covered me with a blanket he got from the backseat. He carried me to his room upstairs and laid me gently on the bed. "I'm going to get some lotion and Aloe to help with the burning ok?" he said, softly in my ear.

"Hurry back," I whispered, my eyes closed. He kissed my forehead and went swiftly out if the room. He returned not 2 minutes later with two bottles.

"OK, love." he took off the blanket and poured some Aloe onto his hand. "It might hurt a little at first, ok?"

"Hmmm," he chuckled and started at my legs, rubbing softly. "It doesn't hurt, it feels good." He laughed.

"Good." he rubbed all the front part of my legs. "Bella?" I opened my eyes. "I need to put some on the part where your bikini lines are, is that ok with you?" I nodded, barely, but he saw it. He put some on his fingertips and lifted my bikini line a little, I hissed. "Sorry, sorry!" he put his fingertips on the line where my sunburn ended, all around my thigh. Then he went to the other, lifted the seam and I whimpered. "I'm sorry, it's ok." he cooed.

"I'm fine," I said, hardly moving my mouth at all. He moved up to my stomach and up to my collarbone and neck.

"You have sunburn on the top of your…breasts." he stuttered at the end.

"I know, it's ok, just put some," I said, looking up at him. He hesitated. "Please? It hurts," I complained. He put some on the tips of his fingers again and went slowly; gently putting it all over my sunburn.

"Shit," he muttered. "Bella, your bathing suit is too, tight, and…uh you're burned a little more than just the top of you…breasts." he stuttered, awkwardly. He was so cute, and gentlemanly.

"Well, then just take it off." I said, like it was obvious…though it was. I sat up slightly. "I can't do it, myself." he nodded and untied it from the back. As he pulled it off, I moaned. "Owww,"

"Sorry." he said, yet again. He untied the top one, behind my neck. I hissed. "Oh, Bella, you got burned bad." he said, concerned. He took it off completely, and pulled it gently from my body and tossed it onto the floor. "Lay down," he said, calmly. I did as he said and his eyes widened when he saw my naked chest for the first time. I know I was supposed to be embarrassed but I wasn't. I would be blushing, though, if I weren't already red. I saw that I was sunburned almost to my nipple, about 3 inches away.

I closed my eyes and spread my arms. "Stop gawking like a horny teenager," I whispered, slightly smirking, because it still hurt. My left hand was close to his leg and I trailed my fingers lightly down his knee causing him to jump, he looked at me apologetically.

"My bad, sorry," he said, looking away. He got the bottle, put more on his fingers and rubbed it on my breasts. I opened my eyes and saw him looking directly at me. It seemed hard to keep his eyes on my face.I closed my eyes again.

"You know, you can look, but just don't… stare. I don't mind, you are my fiancée after all." I also noticed that his fingers were barely touching me. "You can touch me too; I barely feel your fingers." I felt a little more pressure around my nipple and I moaned.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me frantically.

I giggled. "No," I got his hand and put it over my breast, so he was cupping it. "It felt good," I said, as I he started looking smug. "Don't look at me like that." He grinned and nodded, lightly squeezing my breast, causing me to moan. He chuckled and removed his hand and continues putting Aloe all over my torso.

When he was down he bent to kiss my nipple. "I'm done love." he said smirking as he made me gasp, when he sucked it lightly before leaning away. I nodded and lifted my hand to my erect nipple, I played with it, squeezing, twisting, pulling, and I moaned quietly.

I let go and looked at Edward who was looking at me lustfully. I looked down at me erect nipple. "It likes you. It misses your touch." I told him seriously, he grinned and put his mouth over it, licking it, sucking it and kissing it, causing me to moan the whole time.

"Ok, love, time to rest those burns." he told me, acting doctor like. I grinned. He laid down beside me and put his arms gently around me. He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, love."

"G'night," I murmured into his chest.

**AN - Sorry, if I made Edward seem like a horny teenager, I couldn't help it!! And I realize they were OOC, sorry!! REVIEW it makes me happy! PEACE Delilah**


End file.
